Mutual Attraction
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Kaitlyn and Zack are left out of the local club's Valentine's Day dance when The Hybrid Diva takes a chance and asks Long Island Iced-Z to dance with her. Will love bloom between the two geeks? Zack/Kaitlyn! One-Shot! Happy Valentine's Day!


_A/N: Hey guys, hope you had a great Valentine's Day. In honor of that loving day, I've decided to grace my fans with three different Valentine-themed one-shots. Hope you enjoy each of them as much as I did._

Kate entered the club with a smile on her face. She always loved these 'special dances' and tonight was no different as there was a big Valentine's day dance in the club. She knew she could move and she was here to have fun and dance with somebody

Zack meanwhile was observing as he had most of the night, but he didn't mind. He wasn't expecting much.

As the minutes passed Kaitlyn had similar troubles. Nobody in the club wanted to dance with her and was simply irking her. She was bored, relaxing on the wall and watching other people dance happily.

Zack meanwhile sighed. "Some Valentine's Day."

Kaitlyn thought about leaving the club at this point. She had nobody to dance with on Valentine's day and made her feel just a little sad. The her face perked up with curiosity when she saw Zack Ryder of all people leaning on the wall as well, "Is that...Zack?" She asked herself with surprise upon noticing him.

Zack sighed again before making up his mind. "I might as well leave.." He said, turning to his left.

Curiously she walked across the dance floor, getting a better view of Zack while she politely walked around the club patrons to see him, "Zack?"

Zack jumped, turning around. "Hey Kate."

Kaitlyn had had a little crush on the Long Islander but she never had the time or the moment to approach him until now. She was more than a bit surprised that Zack Ryder, with how good he looked and how fun he was to be around wasn't dancing right about now, "I saw you from across the floor...all alone," She said innocently.

"Yeah.. some Valentine's Day huh girl?" Zack asked sadly.

"Tell me about it," Kaitlyn sighed, she had the same issue Zack had this whole night.

Zack did a spit-take. "You serious girl?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said, not proud of it at all, "I've been on the wall since I've been in the club, nobody wants to dance with me," She said sadly.

"Aww...that's awful." Zack replied, sympathetic for the two-toned diva.

"I know," Kaitlyn said, looking towards the club's exit before getting an idea in her head, "Wait...Zack." She added with a slight smile.

"Yeah?" The former US Champion asked.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kate asked hopefully.

Zack blushed shyly. "I'd love to."

Kaitlyn smiled happily, her spirits were lifted as she took his hand, "Well come on lets go."

"After you Kate." Zack answered with a gentlemanly smile.

Kaitlyn smiled, leading Zack to the dance floor.

"So you a good dancer?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah I'm a good dancer," Kaitlyn replied with equal shyness.

"Show me." He grinned.

Kaitlyn grinned back at him, energetically dancing in tune with the music.

Zack blushed shyly at her as they danced.

Kaitlyn smiled at him, dancing in front of him.

"Your good." Zack grinned cheerfully.

"Thanks, so are you." Kate grinned cheekily.

"Really?" Zack asked shyly. He was usually smooth with girls, but Kaitlyn, she was a different animal figuratively. Zack's smoothness and confidence was in another world and right now, he was just a shy, sweet kid.

"Yeah," Kate nodded and smiled. She usually wasn't one for geeky types, but Zack was so shy and sweet. It was really quite cute, and she liked that a lot. Maybe Long Island Iced-Z was her type after all.

"So..um.." Zack asked, blushing. Normally Zack would've had the girls charmed six ways to Sunday, but there was something so sweet and...alluring about Kaitlyn that he felt compelled to take a different approach. That and her natural beauty combined with strength unseen by any divas other than Beth and Kharma was making him very shy and innocent.

"Yeah?" Kaitlyn replied, holding her smile. Zack's shyness and innocence was making her heart skip beats every few seconds. She'd never felt this kind of attraction to anyone since her failed relationship with Dolph Ziggler. Truth be told her storyline relationship with Derrick Bateman was fun for her and she had some genuine offscreen feelings for Derrick, which translated into good chemistry, but they didn't have that spark of fire, the one that meant that he was meant to be with her forever. Zack was a geek yes, but Kate could feel something special between them, something she never felt before.

"You um...you look great." Zack answered. He could feel himself sweating bullets. He hadn't felt like this since his days with the beautiful Rosa Mendes in ECW.

Kate blushed, her dance steps becoming slower for a moment, "Um...t-thank you. You look great too." She answered shyly, feeling her heart fill with butterflies. There has to be some kind of special chemistry between the Houston native and the Long Islander for her to feel like this.

"Really?" Zack asked, lowering his trademark sunglasses to expose his soft brown eyes.

"Yeah," She nodded, holding her own blush. Her blush began to grow as she gazed into Zack's eyes. They radiated innocence, compassion..and perhaps love.

"Well..can I tell you a secret?" Zack asked softly, trying to keep himself from sounding like a lovesick idiot. He couldn't stand it if he embarrassed himself in front of her.

"Yes." Kate answered, her voice soft and silky. She could sense that Zack was about to say something very important, and wanted to make sure she was sweet and accepting over it.

"I've...had feelings for you for months." Zack answered quietly. He wanted to say more, to pour his heart and soul out into this declaration of feelings, but his shyness was preventing him. He secretly hoped that his confession as short as it was said enough for Kate and was sweet enough to get her to reciprocate his feelings.

"R-Really?" Kate asked, giving Zack her total attention. She had never expected him to have feelings for her. I mean sure, she was attractive but she figured that she wasn't Zack's type. Maybe it was a case of similar interests pulling them together. True her best friend AJ Lee was far more of a geek than her and it was more obvious for AJ than her, but deep down in her heart she was a geek for life. She mentally chuckled to herself. _'Must be the mutual geekiness.'_ She thought.

"Yeah I was too scared to say anything." Zack answered with a childish smile.

"I...I've had feelings for you too for a while." Kate answered, a light blush tinting her cheeks. She felt a huge weight get lifted off her shoulders with that one sentence as she gazed sweetly into Zack's eyes. It was love she felt, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt anymore.

"Seriously?" Zack asked stumbling a few steps backwards but Kate caught him gently by the arm helping him step back up to her face-to-face with her as she cleared her throat before a sweet and serene smile crossed the blonde's face as she gazed at Zack.

"Yes seriously. You might be a geek Zack, but I'm a geek too. Us geeks have to stick together." She whispered softly, cupping Zack's chin in her soft hands, gently stroking his cheek with her left hand while her right lovingly kept Zack's chin at an almost romantic angle.

"Then...will you kiss me?" He asked shyly feeling his cheeks start to heat up again as Kate gently caressed his cheek with gentle loving care.

"Yes." Kaitlyn said softly, inching her head closer to Zack's, attempting a kiss.

Zack's blush intensified, as he felt Kate's lips meet his own.

Kate felt a light shiver race through her system the second their lips touched. Zack's lips were so soft like her own. She soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, the feeling of love growing inside of her, a soft moan escaping her lips as they kissed for the first time.

"Mm...this feels good Kate." Zack murmured softly into their kiss. His heart was racing, but he didn't care, he was in love.

Kate smiled at him, keeping the kiss soft. She could feel figurative fireworks going off in her heart and in her mind. Zack was her man, and she loved him, she could feel it resonating in her very soul.

"Kate?" Zack asked softly.

"Yes?" The two-toned blonde asked sweetly.

"I...love you." Zack admitted, his brown eyes seeming to glisten in pure joy. He'd finally found the woman of his dreams.

"I love you too Zack." Kaitlyn answered with a soft and sweet giggle. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, but it was because of joy. She'd found her perfect match, her perfect Valentine.

"Really?" Zack asked innocently. For what it was worth, Zack felt like this was an extremely vivid dream that he never wanted to be woken from, but he was sure it was reality, and nothing could ruin the moment.

"Yes." She smiled at him, her eyes radiating love for the Long Islander, the man she loved.

"Whattya say we get out of here then huh?" Zack asked sweetly.

"Yeah lets get out of here," Kaitlyn nodded, with a loving gaze at her boyfriend.

"After you Kate." Zack answered sweetly.

The lovely blonde led Zack out of the club with a smile on her face. While her night didn't start off so hot she met up with a man who had the same problems and they made a solution, speaking and showing their love for each other in more ways than one...

THE END!


End file.
